


Paint Your Head in The Colours of The Rainbow

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enjolras dyes his hair, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, believe it or not all of them are in there, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras dyes his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Your Head in The Colours of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again you get proof why it is a bad idea to allow Karima and I to talk. We should never ever be allowed to talk to each other again. Anyways, I told her about Aaron Tveit's new haircut and she was like "At least he didn't get a rainbow mohawk" and well... I kinda had to imagine Enjolras with a rainbow mohawk and this was born...
> 
> Now also with [fanart](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com/post/52325544825/ponyjolras-the-revolutionary-pony-by)!

When Enjolras walked into the backroom of the Musain that evening it was sufficient to end all conversations. He simply raised an eyebrow at his friends, who were gathered around the tables, as he walked over to his usual place next to Combeferre. He had just picked up his drink and was about to start talking to his best friend when Bahorel spoke up from the other end of the room.

“What the fuck have you done with you hair?”

“I dyed it,” Enjolras replied matter-of-factly, “Now can we move on and start with the meeting?”

"Why did you dye your hair?” Feuilly wanted to know.

“For the protest on the weekend.”

“You died your hair in the colours of the gay pride flag for a protest.”

“Yes.”

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. He didn’t see the problem; it had been a spontaneous idea, yes, but he had thought about it before going through with it, and he had decided that it would be good to make a point. He honestly could not understand why his friends made such a fuss about it.

“If we could get started now,” he said finally and launched into the meeting before anyone could interrupt again.

Grantaire stumbled into the room when they were about half way through the meeting. Enjolras was just vividly explaining a point when he entered and immediately stopped for a double-take.

“Whoa, hello Rainbow Dash,” he finally said before he slid into a free seat next to Bahorel, a smile tugging on his lips, and pulled out his sketch book.  Enjolras scowled at him for a moment, but when Grantaire didn’t show any intention to continue, he simply went on with his explanation.

The rest of the meeting went without interruption, even Grantaire, who was usually bound to make some kind of remark, kept silent and concentrated on his sketchpad instead. As soon as Enjolras wrapped up Bahorel leaned over to look at what Grantaire was drawing and let out a laugh.

“You should put that up somewhere,” he said grinning and Grantaire snorted loudly.

“Because that would go down so well.”

“Ah, come on, R!”

But before Grantaire could reply, Courfeyrac, who had somehow overheard their exchange, had come over and draped himself over his shoulders.

“What did he draw?” he asked, grinning as he inspected the page in front of him and unable to supress his laughter when he saw the drawing. Enjolras figured he probably did not want to know.

It was a short while later, after Combeferre had left Enjolras alone to talk to Eponine, that he overheard Jehan and Courfeyrac talking about Grantaire’s drawing.

“Seriously? Enjolras as Rainbow Dash?” asked the poet a grinning Courfeyrac.

“Yes, exactly that.”

“Well, I can understand that he wouldn’t want him to see it,” Jehan shook his head, but grinned, too, “He’s right though, it does look a bit like Rainbow Dash.”

Enjolras picked up his drink and went over to Grantaire. The artist had left his sketchbook open on the table when he had turned his attention towards his friends and the bottle of wine he had ordered earlier, and Enjolras caught a glimpse of a light blue pony with a colourful mane and something red in its mouth.

“So…Rainbow Dash?” he remarked as he sat down opposite Grantaire.

“Yes, Apollo, Rainbow Dash.”

“Does it really look that bad?”

“I wouldn’t exactly say it looks bad, just different. And even you will have to admit that you resemble her with that hair colour.”

Enjolras thought for a moment before he admitted, “Yes, I probably do.”

“See?”

They fell silent for a moment, both occupied with their own thoughts.

“You should keep it, though, it looks good on you.”

“Be serious.” Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

Grantaire grinned back at him and took a sip of his wine.

“I am wild.”

And with that he got up and headed over to join Joly and Bossuet in their conversation with Marius and Cosette. Enjolras’ eyes followed him as he sat down between the two couples and asked Joly if Musichetta was finally fed up with them, making both Joly and Bossuet laugh. Enjolras looked at the drawing again and studied it in more detail, a small smile on his lips. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to Grantaire, the artist looking up at him and grinning when he read it. Enjolras lifted his glass with a grin of his own before Grantaire turned away again to laugh at something Cosette had said, the text still open on his phone.

_By the way, I like the drawing – E_

(The first one to see Enjolras’ new hair colour had been Combeferre. He had looked up from the book he was reading when Enjolras came out of the bathroom, and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

And with that he had returned his attention to the book.)


End file.
